


Unexpected Findings

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Amaya goes over to Asahi's house for dinner, as she often hangs out with him (has since high school). When she walks past his work room she sees something that catches her eye
Relationships: asahi azumane/original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected Findings

What to wear, what to wear? It's all Amaya could think about as she stood in front of her closet. She was going to go see Asahi in an hour after all. Since he was now in art school for Design, Amaya always felt a little pressured to pick out just the right outfit. Even though Asahi kept telling her that he honestly liked all the clothes she chose to wear. 

After going through about five different combinations of outfits, the college student  _ finally _ found an outfit. Amaya stood in front of her full length mirror looking at a pair of thick black leggings on her lower half and a pretty grey and white striped sweater that hung off of one of her shoulders on the top. Since there was a shoulder uncovered, she decided to wear her one and only strapless bra. Not that she really had that much to contain, as her chest area wasn't anything that could stand out in a crowd.

Content with what she was wearing, Amaya thought that the outfit would look completely adorable with a pair of grey Converse hightops. Once she put on her shoes it was off to the bathroom. As a woman who rarely ever wore any kind of makeup, Amaya considered it, but ended up passing on it. She then made sure that her light brown hair was cooperating and knot free. Thankfully it was a day that her hair wasn't full of static or sticking up in weird places. A soft smile crossed the girls lips and she felt she was ready enough to leave. 

After grabbing her purse and making sure she had her phone, wallet, and keys, Amaya made her way out the door and to her car. Since it was winter time, it was a bit cold but with what Amaya was wearing she knew that she would be fine. It's not like they would be going outside for anything later. Plus, cold or not, Amaya was very proud of her outfit this time. There was no way she was changing it. 

Now, Amaya was on her way to Asahi's place. Well technically, she was going to his parents house. Since he switched universities, he didn't have enough money to afford the campus apartment at his design university. So naturally he went back home. But, Asahi's parent's house had an apartment-like layout for the second floor of their house. With a small kitchenette, bedroom, study room, and bathroom, Asahi was free to have his own space. It was quite cute actually, how much he and his parents were still connected. 

About ten minutes of driving and Amaya pulled into Asahi's driveway and parked. After shutting off her car, she carefully made her way to the front door and knocked on it. Of course the brunette was expecting either Asahi's mom or dad to answer the door since they normally did. But to her surprise, Asahi actually answered the door. A bright and happy smile was quickly shown on her face. 

"Hey~" there was a soft blush on her cheeks, partly because of the cold and partly because she loved being around Asahi. She then looked around the large male and then looked at him curiously. "You surprised me. I'm so used to your parents answering the door and getting bombarded with hugs." She chuckled.

"Ah..heh.." the male rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah they do like to hug huh..?" There was a slight pause in his speech before he gasped, "Oh! My bad! Come on, come in." His voice pitching a nervous cord as he stepped aside to let her in. 

“Thank you.” she spoke with a soft smile as she made her way into the house. Her head looked from side to side not seeing his happy parents around. “Where are your parents anyway?”   
  
While he was shutting the door, Asahi answered her, “Oh they went on a vacation. So it’s just us here tonight. Kind of nice really.” he muttered the last part and without realizing it there was a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Hey come on now your parents aren’t bad at all.” Amaya defended them as she took off her shoes and set them by the door.

“That’s because you don’t have to live with them.” the tall male chuckled and then shook his head. “So I was going to make spaghetti for dinner, is that alright?” 

Amaya tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear before nodding. “Yeah that sounds great to me. I love your cooking to be honest, so I wouldn’t mind what we ate.” she admits. She could already smell the pasta sauce that was heating on the stove. “It smells so good.” 

Asahi nervously chuckled. She liked his food. This was a big deal to Asahi, which in turn made him nervous about cooking for her. There was always a fear he had that she wouldn’t like what he cooked for her. But that hasn’t been the case yet.

“I will start the noodles in about an hour if that’s okay?” he spoke out to her who had already sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable.

“Oh yeah totally. I haven't eaten much today so I’m starving haha” she chuckled and played off like it was no big deal.

“What?? You haven’t eaten much today?? I should start them right now then!” he gasped out and quickly made his way into the kitchen to start boiling the spaghetti noodles. Leave it to Asahi to over react and make sure you have eaten enough food throughout the day.

Amaya just laughed and shook her head at the now frantic male. She looked down on the coffee table that was in front of where she was sitting. There were a couple sketch designs. “Hey were you working on something before I got here?” she called out.

There was a moment of silence before she heard Asahi answer her, “Ah yeah but I can’t get it quite right.” he called back to her.

Even though she could yell back and forth the whole time, she thought it would be better to go and stand closer to him while they talked. With the sketches in hand she got up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Casually she leaned against the counter next to him and looked at the sketches closer. 

“I dunno, these look pretty good to me..” she muttered as her eyes drifted up to him

He had a serious look on his face as he cooked and thought. “Nah, something about them is off. I can’t figure out what it is..” he replied as he shot a glance over at her. His hand reached over to grab the lid to the pot so the water could boil. “I’m glad you think they’re okay though.” he chuckled softly.

Amaya rolled her eyes at the big guy. He was always so critical about his drawings and sketches. It always took him forever to be satisfied with something he has created. “You should relax more with what you make. I mean I’ve seen the stuff that you’ve created and they’re freaking amazing! When am I gonna get a shirt or something by the way? Don’t you have to like actually sew stuff together and stuff?” she asked curiously with a raised eyebrow as she had her head tipped to the side. 

“Ah...yeah...but nothing is like ever  _ finished  _ when we make it for class.” he chuckled nervously. 

Amaya only huffed as she went to set the sketches back on the coffee table in the living room. Slowly she made her way back into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to the stove. Just like a child, she still had that fun and playful mentality about her even in college. 

Asahi and Amaya would stay there and talk about random things. How his classes were really going. How her classes were going. If they had any plans for Winter Break that was coming up soon. Before they knew it the noodles had sunk into the water and with their rambling time passed by quickly.

When the noodles were ready, Asahi decided to serve up both of their bowls. He did cook after all so why not? After both bowls were made, Amaya and Asahi went over to the table to eat. Continuing to talk about random and interesting things, the two of them finished at their own pace. Of course Asahi finished his food first. He always had a big appetite, he was a big guy after all. Amaya wouldn’t be long after though and when she was all done, she sat back in her chair.

“That was really good Asahi. Maybe you should go to cooking school too~” she said playfully and smiled.

“Ah, yeah like I could deal with the stress of design AND cooking classes at the same time.” he chuckled lightly and shook his head. His eyes dropped down as he looked at the table a moment. A faint smile crossed his lips. He was really happy that she liked being around him so much. She really was his best friend when it came down to it.   
  
Amaya laughed at his response and she soon stood up to take their bowls to the sink. She decided that she would wash the dishes since he put in the hard labor of cooking.

Asahi watched her with adoring brown eyes as she just got up and took charge. “Hey you don’t have to, you know.” he spoke out with a smile.

“Oh but I do, because you cooked after all. The least I could do is wash the dishes~” she pointed out and began to suds up the bowls and wash them by hand. 

Asahi got up and went to put the leftover spaghetti and sauce in bowls to be put in the fridge for a later date. “Thank you. For cleaning the dishes even though you didn’t have to.” Asahi smiled and now he was the one leaning against the counter.

“Like I said, it’s not a problem~ Stop bringing it up.” she playfully stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

The tall male chuckled lowly and rubbed the back of his head. “Well...do you want to watch a movie or something..?” he asks as his eyes eventually make contact with hers.

“Ah yeah that sounds good. Go pick one out. I gotta go pee.” she blurted out even though she probably didn’t need to. But Amaya was never one to say she needed to “go to the little girls room” or “the powder room”. So she made her way up to Asahi’s bathroom and did what she needed to do.

Asahi went to the living room and turned on the tv. With his hand on the remote, he began looking through the different movies that he could stream. And ones that he knew Amaya might like.

After getting done in the bathroom, Amaya went to go back to Asahi. But, she noticed that his work room door was open. Thinking to herself, she hadn’t seen what he was actually working on for a while. So she took it upon herself to walk in and see what was on his torso of a mannequin. It’s not like this was the first time she had peeked in on what he was working on.

But when she opened the door and saw what he really was working on, her eyes widened as she honestly couldn’t believe her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya is my OC for Haikyuu!!


End file.
